


suck a lip, break a neck

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Nurses, inaccurate spirderman movie ref, it's just them kissing and nothing but plain ol' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: three times jongin gets kissed, but also gets his neck almost broken in the process.





	suck a lip, break a neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashsshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsshi/gifts).



> another kaibaek for my U didi ! <3 i love you a lot and you're a big ball of sunshine akin to baek and i love you a lot ok :( <3
> 
> the title inspired by exo's electric kiss's beginning which everyone thought was 'suck a dick, break a dick' instead of 'shake it, do it back again' lmao. i'm realizing it now that the title can imply to a gang au so there's that one comin' up now *eyes emoji*
> 
> warning: unbeta'd, unedited.

Jongin loves his job as a nurse despite the unceremonious ‘male’ added to his title. It’s very rewarding, only because he enjoys helping people, befriending them. He’s friends with nearly everyone in this hospital: dead and alive; happily leaving and worriedly entering. Jongin entertains the idea of giving people hope, sometimes fake, but their faces always are satisfactory – his mother’ll pray away for the ‘sin’ side of this, anyway. Another tiny thing he loves about his job – also another thing his mother prays for – is Baekhyun. They always have shifts together, Baekhyun is usually busy training the new nurses. Even though Jongin is a year old now, he sticks with Baekhyun – he gets to. Doctors and other nurses let him stick, like he’s some puppy on leash, tamed by one and only Byun Baekhyun.

Maybe it’s supposed to be embarrassing. He doesn’t know. He’s smitten, to the level of doing two rounds in the morning, just to watch Baekhyun smooth-talk the elders into their good moods. Whoever enters the elders’ wards, leaves being grumpier than ever, but not Baekhyun. He’s like sunshine, if not the sun itself, who beams on the grumpy old lads and bloom them up. Jongin’s a big ole sap.

“Jongin?”

He snaps back to reality, a sheepish grin plays on his lips when he notices Baekhyun staring at him. He’s standing next to an old lady’s bed, admitted due to a broken leg, low bp, and recently diagnosed brain tumour. She’s lucky it’s a benign one. “Yes?”

“Mrs. Kim here needs a bath, a fresh gown, and...” he turns to Mrs. Kim with a mischievous grin, wiggling his eyebrows, “would you like some chocolates Mrs. Kim?”

Mrs. Kim’s smile widens, she nods. Baekhyun squeezes her shoulder gently, giggling at her. “Ooh, Mrs. Kim, you’re such a bad girl!”

Baekhyun is generally affectionate – people often mistake it for flirting, but he doesn’t mind. He always doesn’t mind. Byun Baekhyun is the most accurate description and definition of personified Sun. “And smuggle some chocolates in.”

If it were anyone else’s command, Jongin would’ve declined the chocolate request in their face, but it’s Baekhyun. Nobody would know if it’s for the patient or the nurse. It’ll be fine. Jongin smiles at Baekhyun, then the lady, “yes, of course,” he says before he turns around.  _ It’s too early for chocolates _ , Jongin thinks, but Baekhyun is always vibrating with energy, it’s hard not to reciprocate it all the time. He needs energy supplements for later, too. Especially since it’s his night shift today. Oh well.

After a few seconds of walking alone in the corridor, he’s joined by Baekhyun, a huge grin on his face as he laces their fingers together. “Good morning, boyfriend,” he teases, squeezing Jongin’s hand, shaking his shoulders weirdly. The notion is oddly Baekhyun. “Thank you for visiting me during my work,” he says, then clutches his scrubs with his other hand. “I feel touched, you leave me asphyxiated every time!”

Jongin can only blush in response. Not because his boyfriend is so fucking cheesy he uses medical jargon to be romantic, because they’ve been dating for only 13 hours, and Jongin wasn’t (isn’t) ready for this. His face feels too hot, even though they’re under AC almost constantly. He feels hot under his skin, and Baekhyun’s smile doesn’t help. Jongin is a fucking 13 year old with a huge crush on his 13 hour boyfriend, and he doesn’t know anyway but the old, highschool-way.

“Good morning to you, too,” Jongin mutters under his breath, adds inaudibly, “boyfriend.” He beams back, though. It seems to be satisfactory, and they continue to their way down. The elevator is empty, thankfully, and once the doors closes, Jongin shyly wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders. There’s an uneasy feeling when the lift starts moving down, and Baekhyun holds onto his waist, equally coy.

Cheeks tinge pink adorably, Baekhyun leans in, smiling. He stares at Jongin’s eyes, then lips, eyes, lips, and finally hums, leaning in.

The kiss is tender, Jongin makes his boyfriend chase a little, to watch him cutely whine for a millisecond, just for the kiss. Jongin is taller, which makes the tilt of his head is fucking perfect, and his short boyfriend is the best kisser he’s ever encountered. It lasts for good three minutes, they detach when the elevator chimes, smiling with swollen lips. It’s their not-so-secret secret.

—

“Oh my god,” Jongin wheezes, “fuck off. God, you’re annoying.”

Junmyeon is laughing hard, clutching his stomach, on his own joke. He stops only to add, “don’t call God annoying, he’s got feelings, you know?” and then continues laughing. Jongin hates himself for laughing at yet another joke, but that was brilliant, and silently apologizes to God. Blows a kiss to the sky mentally.  _ To God _ , he thinks,  _ I didn’t call you annoying. It’s a figure of speech. I think. Make it a figure of speech, okay? _

“What and who is making my boyfriend laugh like this,” Baekhyun keeps his hand on Jongin’s shoulder, “who’s flirting with him under my watch?”

Junmyeon’s laughter reduces to occasional giggling, he wipes the corner of his eyes, grinning widely. “It is I,” he pretends to withdraw his sword, “who dares to flirt with your lover under your nose.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun plays along, also withdrawing his imaginary sword. He pretends to struggle with it, dropping it once, embarrassingly picking it up. “Kim Junmyeon, the Collector of Tall Men. You cannot woo my boyfriend into your collection.”

Junmyeon gasps, “is that what I have become?”

Their dramatic, historical conversation continues. Jongin’s first thought is that he isn’t even  _ that _ tall, but Baekhyun and Junmyeon are considerably short. Everything else leaves his mind, soon, though. Jongin’s stomach hurts from laughing, he clings onto Baekhyun once they’re done, shakes him violently (out of habit), pretends to hit. He doesn’t know how to contain his happiness, and Baekhyun willingly takes it, squirming in his place as him and Junmyeon grin at each other, enjoying the silence after their act. It’s finally night shift, their room is quiet, and there has been no emergency cases so far. They have to get going for another round, soon, though.

Junmyeon is the first to get on his feet, “Rounds time,” he says tiredly, it’s his second night shift in a row, God knows if he’s slept at least three hours. All the laughter probably made him more tired. “You guys coming?”

“In a minute,” Baekhyun replies. Junmyeon nods, trudging his way out of the room. Once Junmyeon is out, Baekhyun holds Jongin’s hand, helping Jongin straddle his lap. He wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist. “Hey,” he mutters, pressing a kiss on Jongin’s neck, “how’s night shift treating you?”

“Good so far,” Jongin breaths out shakily, Baekhyun peppers several kisses on his neck, his hands roaming carefully beneath Jongin’s scrubs. “You?”

Baekhyun hums, a big pout occupying his lips. “The elders are asleep,” he makes a sad puppy noise, “nobody to tell me how handsome and cute I am. It’s tough, but I can get through.”

“I’m right here.”

It makes Baekhyun grin. “Oh really?” he raises his eyebrow, looking skeptical. “Will you?”

“Say  _ please _ ,” Jongin giggles. He presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

“ _ Please _ .” Baekhyun mimics, dragging the syllables out. They kiss again, it’s a little rushed, sucking and licking each other’s lips, but the aftermath is good enough. Baekhyun’s lips are pink, slightly swollen, stretched into a boxy, adorable smile.

“You’re so handsome, Baekhyun-ah,” Jongin croaks, making a face to seem like an old person. “And so cute.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “Thank you, grandpa.”

—

It’s post-movie bliss. Jongin clings to his boyfriend like he’s going to die, and lets him guide their way out. Jongin is busy daydreaming about Peter Parker, about  _ what if _ s, and  _ imagine _ s, re-thinking his favourite parts of the movie.

“Watch your step.”

Jongin lifts his leg and continues cling-walking. It was a step probably. He didn’t trip, though, so whatever. “Baekhyun-hyung,” he calls, “I really liked the movie.”

“I’m glad you did, baby.”

They make their way out of the mall, into Baekhyun’s car. Once they’ve settled in, Jongin straps on the seat belt, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He stares out, the parking lot is almost empty, only a few cars here and there.

“Hey,” a thumb on his chin, forefinger under it, he looks at his boyfriend. Baekhyun’s smiling fondly. “Don’t worry your handsome little face,” he says, “what’re you thinking about?”

“I’m not worrying,” Jongin argues, welcomes a soft kiss to wipe his pout away. “I was wondering if the last scene was possible.”

Baekhyun grins. “It is! You just need spidey-webs.”

“I know,” he beams, “but, I was talking about the kiss. Peter was upside down. Is that possible?”

There is a moment of silence between them, Jongin stares at Baekhyun, who is in deep thought. “I think,” he starts, “it is. Do you wanna try?”

Jongin gives him a strange look, but follows him out of the car. His car has cargo, and Baekhyun gestures him close. “Get on top of the car.”

It’s probably a bad case of Whipped, Jongin assumes, because he obliges without second thought. Or maybe he’s equally dumb to entertain this. Sense of humour, if you will. He’s tall enough to easily get on top of the car, “face your back to me, hold to the bars,” Baekhyun says, “then carefully bend down. Hold on tight, okay?”

He takes a deep breath. “Okay.” Getting into the position takes him a few moments, but when he does, his head starts spinning. Baekhyun’s smile is no less adorable upside down, he is leaning in for the kiss when Jongin loses his grip. Thanks to Baekhyun’s hands on his arms, he slides onto Baekhyun instead of falling straight down, they both fall down.  _ I almost broke my neck _ , Jongin thinks. Almost because Baekhyun caught him, quickly enough. He struggles to get Jongin on his feet, “it is  _ not _ possible,” Baekhyun announces, voice cracking mid-sentence, and they start laughing.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Baekhyun whines, “you’re supposed to be the smart one in this relationship.”

Jongin chuckles. “I think Dumb and Dumber suits us better.”

“Please don’t make me the Dumb,” Baekhyun presses their lips together, smiling against Jongin’s lips. “That’s so much responsibility. I can’t handle tough-shit like that.”


End file.
